Just What I Need
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying, Curiosity killed the cat? Well some should've told Bakura...Because it will change his life forever. He knew that his hikari was odd but this was definitely NOT what the spirit expected! Rated R for rape in later chapters.


Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yugioh! Just the fic idea, Amber Bridges, concept of Ryyoura Bakura, Tai Boon, the Orange Bendy Straws, and Ryou's mother. I do not own Inuyasha or "The Craft" which some concepts in the fic come from.

Hi guys, it's me again, WolfKeeper989, and I hopefully come up with another wonderful fic idea for you guys to enjoy! If anything is hard to understand or you don't get something e-mail me or let me know in your review and I will gladly help you out. I am going to have a rape scene in a later chapter so let me know if it would offend anyone in your review and I can fix that problem. Hope this fic will entertain you! Oh yeah, before I forget there will be a poll at the end of each chapter to see if you paid attention to what you read to see what will happen next chapter! To help you out I even put the first paragraph of the second chapter at the end! Let me know your answer in your review. So on with the fic!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

sounds

/hikari/

Yami

_chanting_

_::Dairy/Journal entrée:: _

Chapter 1

**The Journal**

A young man sat a picnic table staring at the screen of his laptop. He reached into his bag beside him and pulled out a cd that he slipped into his computer and began to type furiously at his keys. He continued is his typing for an hour before a silver haired boy came up and snapped,

"Your baka mother sent me halfway across town to get you! I would not have come after you but I didn't feel like going to jail to today! So, let's go!" The other silver haired boy just packed his things up and followed the taller boy back home. Halfway to their destination Ryou finally spoke up saying,

"Ya know, you could try to be a little nicer Bakura. I mean, it wouldn't kill you." Bakura looked up towards the sky with his hand on his chin as if pondering the idea before abruptly stopping and snatching Ryou up by the neck. After pulling the small boy's face closer to his he growled,

"Don't YOU dare tell ME what I could or couldn't do!" He then dropped Ryou down on the ground without giving it a second thought. Ryou stood up and began dusting himself off. 'I wish I didn't bruise so easily, it will give me away sooner or later!' thought Ryou. He gingerly touched the bruise that was forming on his neck before chanting in a soft female voice,

"_Mother Nature please hear your daughter's cry to help her heal; Please help to silence this pain I feel._" The bruise began to shrivel up and disappear for by the time the two reached home it was completely healed. When they walked into the house Bakura just plopped down on the couch and folded his arms before becoming absorbed in the TV. Ryou just kept on going till he reached his room and flopped down on his bed. Then he listened to make sure Bakura was downstairs before getting up and going over to his dresser puling out some clothing and walking to bathroom for a shower. But little did he know that Bakura was waiting for a moment like this to occur...

Bakura waited until Ryou turned on the shower to slink from his hiding place on the stairs before entering his hikari's room. Bakura usually didn't care about what his hikari did but something Ryou had sparked his curiosity he called it a journal; it was a medium sized book with blank pages. At first Bakura thought his hikari had lost his mind but then Ryou begin to explain how people used them to write down things that happen to them or their thoughts. Bakura noticed that Ryou wrote in it everyday and he wanted to know what his friend wrote in it everyday. So he watched Ryou in his room for a couple of days to see where he hid it. So quietly as he could Bakura reached underneath the bed pulled out the journal. He then sat down on Ryou's bed and opened it up and began reading greedily. He found some words in it that he did not know. Like the word period and tampon, he made a mental note to look these up later. He was reading yesterday's entrée when guilt hit him hard, it said:

_::August 14, 2004_

_Today mom sent me to the store with, of all people, Bakura! He scared this poor baby to death! Then got so impatient in the checkout line that began to cuss aloud! I was so embarrassed! I love Bakura and want him to be one of my best friends but with his temper that maybe impossible. It breaks my heart. I really wish he could be nicer.::_

Bakura felt bad about his treatment of Ryou. He closed the journal and slid it back under the bed before leaving the room as quietly and quickly as he had before disappearing downstairs but then stopped at the base. He began to remember what the word period meant. He thought to himself as shock set in, 'Could my hikari really be a female?' He heard the shower shut off and the room door open and close. He slowly started back up stairs. He stopped at the door before peeking through a crack in the door to see Ryou sprawled across his bed with a large towel draped over his middle. This was the first time Bakura noticed that Ryou and slender arms and legs like a woman but he had to be sure. So he opened the door quietly and walked to the bedside. He took a quick breath before lifting up the towel and gasping...

That's it! Review please! Ok, just kidding! Here is the first chapter of the second chapter if you want more you will review! Because that is what inspires me to write!

**Chapter 2**

**Ryyoura**

What he saw proved what he had thought. Two well develop breasts lay beneath it. Only did he realize that he had over stayed his welcome when he heard a small gasp. He looked over and saw that Ryou was awake. He dropped the towel instantly. "Bakura!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't..." he stammered. She was clutching the towel tight to her chest as she stared at him wide-eyed wit tears streaming down her. "Get out!" she growled...

If you want to know what happens...YOU WILL REVIEW!


End file.
